Petit imprévu
by Miss Cactus
Summary: C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Lili allait enfin sortir de son cocon et pouvoir vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Tout était prêt, la cérémonie était grandiose, sa robe magnifique et son frère plus qu'heureux pour elle. Mais alors, pourquoi les choses avaient-elle tourné ainsi, alors que tout semblait pourtant parfait ? UA.


**Titre :** Petit imprévu

**Auteur :** Miss Cactus

**Genres** **:** Romance/UA

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Couple :** Autriche x Suisse (je vous laisse découvrir les deux autres, mais je vous assure que ça finit avec ce couple u.u)

**NdA :** Je n'en reviens pas... Alors, sachez que j'écris cet OS un peu sur un coup de tête donc il est loin d'être mon meilleur. Je le fais parce que sincèrement, j'ai réalisé il n'y a pas longtemps que dans un mois ça fera un an que je n'ai plus écrit sur Hetalia... UN AN ! C'est énooooorme ! Alors que je n'ai pas pu écrire sur un autre manga que celui-ci pendant un bon bout de temps, je n'ai finalement pas pu écrire dessus presque toute cette année... Aaaah, qu'est-ce que je me sens triste, je ne lisais même plus de fics T^T

Donc bon, je reviens dans ce fandom qui a franchement changé, donc je dis bonjour et enchanté à tout le monde :D Je ne connais aucun d'entre vous (c'est malheureusement réciproque) mais je sais que vous êtes tous géniaux parce que vous écrivez sur cet awesome fandom ! (Reviewez, reviewez !)

Je passe quand même un petit coucou à** Scotty** (t'façon tu liras pas sur ce site et il faudra que je te harcèle de messages pour que tu te bouges... Encore...), à **Dedday-power** (Non mais fais pas comme moi, continue ton Spamano, il est génial ! Abandonne pas comme je l'ai fait T.T Et ne mets pas cet OS dans un de tes onglets, je fais l'effort de revenir sur Hetalia alors lis-le, tes reviews sont toutes superbes après tout :D), à **Wisely-san** (toi t'es carrément dead... Et tu lis presque que sur KnB j'ai l'impression. Ah mais c'est pas grave, je te casserai les dents demain :3), à **Akahime-sama** (est-ce que tu es encore en vie ? Parce que j'aimais nos conversations sur Prusse en fait, elles me manquent...), à **Badywurst** (on s'est pas beaucoup parlées, mais t'as l'air super sympa alors j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter plus souvent :D), à **Yu-B** (t'écris plus trop sur Hetalia j'ai vu, mais sache que (encore faut-il que tu aies cliqué sur mon... "machin" pour le savoir) j'ai toujours adoré ce que tu faisais, tes écrits drôles me font mourir de rire et ceux tristes me donnent envie de me pendre, vive toi u.u), à **Isagawa** (je te n'aiiiimeuh, toi ! Ça fait longtemps aussi qu'on s'est pas parlées (même si on le faisait pas vraiment x) mais j'aime beaucoup aussi ce que tu fais (même si tu fais moins en ce moment, j'ai vu), pis tes reviews sont super cool elles aussi :D) et à **Shadow-Tsundere** (désoléeeeee, j'ai failli t'oublier T^T Je pense vraiment que tu ne liras pas du tout cet OS parce que ça fait un bail que je ne te croise plus, mais tu mérites un super grand coucou parce que tes reviews sont chouette et que, comme Dedday, tu as été pendant un moment mon compteur pour savoir si mes écrits étaient good ou pas. Tu reviews pas, c'est de la merde, tu reviews, c'est passable :)

Il y a très peu de chance pour que les personnes que je viens de citer (mise à part Dedday-power) lisent cet écrit, mais je voulais le faire quand même parce que ce sont toutes des personnes géniales que j'adore et qui écrivent magnifiquement bien ! (Même si Scotty ne le fait quasiment jamais x)

Aussi un petit coucou à **Akebono mimichan** et **Dragonna **(qui elles sont en vie, mais ne liront peut-être (certainement) pas cet OS parce que... Parce que... Voilà, quoi x) Ouais, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais "vraiment" parlées, mais c'est toujours cool de passer des coucous à plein de monde ! Pis, je dois franchement que depuis mes débuts sur ce fandom j'adore ce que vous faites, les deux, et je passe souvent lire vos anciennes fics quand je suis en manque de lecture :3

Aaah, je tarde tellement. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant... Félicitation à ceux/celles qui ont lu jusqu'ici x) Si j'ai oublié de remercier des gens avec qui j'avais l'habitude de parler (ce qui m'est sûrement arrivé), prévenez-moi, je vous rajouterai un joli petit mot :D

Bon, il est temps que je me taise et que je vous laisse lire en paix, non ? Je vous souhaite donc une suuuuper lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS et s'il y a des fautes, aussi petites peuvent-elles être, prévenez-moi ! Je n'ai pas pu (voulu ?) me relire donc il y en a certainement, désolée.

Reviewreviewsreviewsreviewsreviews

* * *

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de la foule lorsque la jeune femme s'avança lentement, presque timidement dans l'allée. Elle releva doucement les yeux et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards envieux de certaines filles dans l'assemblée. Malgré sa nature douce et généreuse, elle n'aurait donné ce jour pour rien au monde, personne ne pouvait lui prendre _sa_ journée. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous là pour elle, la petite fille presque invisible, timide et maladroite. Désormais, elle était une jeune femme prête à passer le cap, prêt à entamer une nouvelle vie.

Lili Zwingli allait aujourd'hui se marier.

Le dos droit, la démarche sûre, elle avançait vers son promis. Celui qui avait su l'approcher délicatement, celui qui l'avait décroché de son frère, celui avec qui elle allait désormais passer le restant de sa vie. Aux premiers abords, elle ne lui avait pas prêté grande attention. Pas qu'elle l'avait ignoré, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir pu s'être rapprochée autant de cet homme. Avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui, elle balaya rapidement la foule d'un dernier regard, tombant sur son frère et sa femme à qui elle envoya un sourire timide.

De son côté, Vash était heureux. Oui, c'était le mot. Aujourd'hui, sa petite sœur allait se marier, elle allait pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Il faut bien avouer qu'au tout début il était loin d'approuver ce mariage, surtout au vu du fiancé, mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que cette fois-ci, Lili était décidée. Petit à petit, il avait appris à connaître cet homme, à se rappeler des bons et des mauvais moments avec lui, à le pardonner. Il s'était fait une raison après ces semaines de discussion, sa sœur avait choisi le bon.

Une légère pression sur sa main le fit revenir sur terre. Tournant légèrement la tête à sa droite, il sourit au regard tendre que lui adressait sa femme. Le blond lui caressa ses cheveux bruns et lui embrassa le front.

« Je te promets un avenir grandiose, Elisaveta. »

Elle lui offrit juste un petit sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son ventre rebondit.

Lili, de son côté, était arrivée à destination, des rougeurs désormais présentes sur ses joues. Elle n'écouta que moyennement le discours récité par le maire, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation de son – très bientôt – mari. Soupirant de bonheur, elle entendit la partie du discours qu'elle préférait.

« Monsieur Roderich Edelstein, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Lili Zwingli ici présente, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. » Répondit-il, sans une once d'hésitation tout en mettant l'anneau au doigt de se femme.

« Mademoiselle Lili Zwingli, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Roderich Edelstein ici présent, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. » Répondit-elle sûre d'elle tout en mettant l'anneau au doigt de son mari.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. » Déclara le maire. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Roderich.

Ce dernier prit le visage rouge de la blonde dans ses mains et se pencha doucement vers elle dans le but effectivement de l'embrasser, ignorant le tonnerre d'applaudissement derrière eux. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, Lili préférant se laisser faire pour qu'il mène la danse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire si souvent.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle désirait, elle se sentit chuter et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Elle releva des yeux incertains vers le brun qui la regardait comme s'il était terrifié.

« R-Roderich ? » Son murmure sembla résonner dans toute la pièce tant le silence était lourd.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard tourné vers Vash qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Lili ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se tournait subitement vers son frère, pourquoi il ne la regardait pas à elle, sa femme.

Vash ne sut pas répondre à sa question, abasourdi par le fait qu'il venait de voir un de ses plus anciens amis repousser sa sœur comme s'il était dégoûté d'elle. Non, le pire était bien qu'il venait de le faire après avoir échangé leurs vœux de mariage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, semblant irrité par la situation. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois. Personne ne comprenait, ils étaient abasourdis par sa réaction.

« Mais enfin, Roderich, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » Le susnommé se retourna vers la voix et vit, avec incompréhension, sa meilleure amie, Elisaveta Herdevary, debout le foudroyant du regard. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ventre gonflé, comme si…

« Tu es enceint ?! » S'exclama-t-il. Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Elisaveta sembla décontenancée par ces paroles, au point qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Mais… Roderich… ça fait six mois que je… » Elle se rassit rapidement et Vash entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le brun était perdu. Complètement. C'était à peine s'il avait adressé la parole à Lili durant sa vie, quelle était la raison de ce mariage ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé sa main. Il serra ses poings, s'obligeant à rester calme alors qu'au fond, la panique semblait peu à peu prendre le contrôle de son être. Il lança un regard à Lili toujours à terre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait plus le regarder. Toute cette mascarade devait prendre fin, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser ou il ne savait quoi.

Roderich commença à avancer lentement lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc avec le sol, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il se sentait tomber encore et encore, sans fin. Peur. Oui, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il pouvait facilement assurer qu'il avait peur. Ah, si Gilbert l'apprenait il se moquerait bien de lui pendant un long moment ! Mais pour l'instant, il ne cessait de tomber dans le noir complet. Il voulait s'arrêter, se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais malgré ses battements de main dans le vide, il ne trouvait aucun objet autour de lui. Et sa chute qui continuait… Encore et toujours.

Soudainement, il sentit une main agripper son bras. Sursautant, il se raccrocha à elle, cherchant vainement un point d'appui alors que sa chute ne cessait pas, au contraire. Cette main le secouait, elle le griffait et le pinçait. Elle lui faisait bien mal, il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Mais… Ne les avait-il pas déjà ouverts… ?

« RODERICH ! »

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix pour croiser un regard vert furieux. Ce regard… Il le connaissait… Mais tout à l'heure…

Il s'assit, réalisant qu'il était dans son lit, à côté de la personne qu'il aimait. Un rêve… Tout était donc un stupide rêve ? Il se passa une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur alors qu'il respirait fébrilement. Dieu, il l'avait trouvé tellement réel… Et sa main sur son bras…

« Tu as fini ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger et de gémir depuis un moment. » Roderich se retourna vers la personne à ses côtés.

« Vash… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Le susnommé leva un sourcil.

« Oui ? » Demanda le blond, commençant sincèrement à s'inquiéter pour son amant. Son inquiétude augmenta d'un bon cran lorsque le brun le prit brusquement dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

« Promets-moi, promets-le moi. » Commença-t-il à marmonner inlassablement. Il eut tout d'abord du mal à comprendre mais, en mettant sa gêne de côté et en tendant l'oreille, il comprit ce que son conjoint racontait. Il hésita quelque peu mais finit par poser doucement ses mains sur son dos, puis le caressa lentement de haut en bas. Vash avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait bien qu'il fallait que Roderich se remette avant qu'il puisse le questionner.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, s'enlaçant. Le plus grand avait arrêté son flot continuel de paroles, se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier, en passant, commençait à se rendormir, continuant à caresser machinalement le dos de l'autre. Roderich soupira doucement avant de s'écarter des bras rassurant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Promets-moi de ne pas laisser ta sœur se marier avec moi. » Dès qu'il vit le visage du plus petit se décomposer, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser ces mots sortir. Maintenant il était parti pour de longues explications pour éviter de se faire secouer dans tous les sens par son amant, et ce durant des heures…


End file.
